


in which chiaki turns sayaka into undertale trash

by DownWithCis



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, agender kyoko, also their v trans and v gay, au where there was never despair, demigirl ibuki, gendervoid chiaki, human!chiaki au, magigirl sayaka, mentions of ibuki mioda, mentions of kyoko kirigiri, their all autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownWithCis/pseuds/DownWithCis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um,, idk what 2 put 4 the summary?? thr title says all lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which chiaki turns sayaka into undertale trash

**Author's Note:**

> i put sayaka in this bc i am her lol

chiaki told sayaka, ibuki, and kyoko to meet it in its dorm room. it told them that it had a surprise for them in its room, but it wouldnt even give any hints.

the only one who showed up was sayaka. when chiaki asked em where kyoko and ibuki were, ey told it that "kyoko didnt come because they were busy with its detective work, and ibuki didnt come because gem was busy writign music. 

"ok then i guess ill have to show my surprise to just one person." chiaki sighed. it opened up its laptop and opened a program called undertale.

"what's undertale about?" asked sayaka.

chiaki was astounded that sayaka didnt know what undertale was. didnt everyone know about undertale?

"its my special interest..." said chiaki, playing with its hair.

"oooohh sorry i dont know much abt video games since idols are my special interet." said sayaka.

chiaki started a new game, despite it being in the middle of its pacifist run. it taught sayaka how to play undertale and soon they were both undertale trash.


End file.
